Evaluate $\left\lfloor |{-34.1}|\right\rfloor$.
Explanation: We have $|{-34.1}| = 34.1$, so $\lfloor |{-34.1}|\rfloor = \lfloor 34.1\rfloor =\boxed{34}$.